A New Beginning
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Robert and Cora have been married for about 10 months and Cora has lost all hope that Robert will ever love her, until he comes into her room one night.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, this is something I started at midnight and something told me it was alright and that I ought to continue it. So, here is my first Cobert fic. I would love reviews and such, but only if you want to. I mean, I'm not going to force you to write me a review, but Isis agrees with me that you should. **

CHAPTER ONE

Cora looked at Robert in utter adoration. To her, he was an angel, a gift from God, he was wonderful, he was _perfect. _But, of course, he could never know that she thought of him like that. They had been married to one another for close to 10 months, and she knew that since he didn't love her by now, he never would. She loved him more than anything in the world and still, nothing. He _was _her world. She had left America to come and live in England with him right before their marriage. They hadn't even spent an entire night together. When he would come to her at night, he would be gone soon after their 'love-making' was over. She wasn't even sure it could be called love-making, it didn't feel like it was even love. She knew it wasn't. He could never love her, and she so desperately wanted him to.

Cora went to bed that night, and it wasn't long after she had fallen asleep when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Robert standing above her. "Sorry for waking you," he said, sounding quite sincere. "I was just wondering if you and I could talk for a bit."

"Of course we can," she said, sitting up. No doubt it was something about why they hadn't yet conceived. She didn't want to have a conversation about this matter, his mother brought it up enough and she was sick and tired of it. It was extremely insulting. "What is it? Please tell me that it is not about conceiving."

"It isn't, I promise," he replied, smiling lightly at her. "Cora, I've realized something lately and honestly, I need to talk to you about it. I can not talk to any one else about it."

"Alright," she said, completely unsure as to what the conversation could be about now.

"Cora, I really think that I've fallen in love," he said. "I can't stop thinking about you, I want to be with you all the time and I know you loved me when we got married, and if you don't love me now, I'm really sorry. Cora, I've probably loved you this entire time, but I was too stupid to realize that I was in love and now I think I've lost you and I don't know how I'll survive now. I need you in my life, my darling." Tears began to form in Robert's eyes and he dropped his head into his hands to try and keep it a secret from her. Cora looked at him in awe, before tears began to form in her own eyes. She was smiling through her tears.

"Oh, Robert," she gasped, touching his hand lightly. She lifted his chin gently and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him softly for a moment, enjoying the feel of him kissing her back with love. _Finally, _she thought. _I have never been happier to be wrong about something in my entire life. _When Robert broke the kiss, he was looking into her eyes. "I love you so much, Robert. So, so very much."

"But, Cora, darling, I treated you terribly. I let my mother insult you all this time, and I ignored you and treated you like almost nothing. You're wonderful and I should have realized I love you a very long time ago," he said. "You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met in my entire life." Cora smiled at Robert, lovingly.

"You really are silly sometimes. I could never ever stop loving you. You really are so handsome, wonderful and," she paused, turning red. "You are perfect, Robert. Honestly, I love you, you beautiful perfect being. I never thought I would hear you say that you love me."

"Well, I do," he said, closing the gap between them and kissing her passionately. It was better than their wedding kiss. Cora smiled against his lips and opened her mouth slightly, not expecting what she received. Robert slipped his tongue through her lips, brushing against her teeth. At this point, Cora was glad to be sitting down, otherwise her knees would have failed her. She moved her tongue in her mouth, making it meet his, making Robert pull back slightly. Cora looked fearfully at him. She was worried that she had messed it up for good now. What if that wasn't what he wanted. Tears formed in her eyes again and she turned her head, until Robert reached under the bedsheets, touching her leg softly. "Cora, darling, what's wrong? Am I that bad at kissing?"

"No, you're still perfect, but you stopped as soon as I reacted. I messed it up, again. I can't get anything right it seems, not even a simple kiss," she said, her body shaking with sobs. Robert moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Darling, I had to pull back otherwise I would've done something that I believe I need permission to do. Cora, my love, I want you and I to finally do what we should have done quite a while ago," he said. "I want to properly make love with you and had we kept kissing like that, I wouldn't have been able to stop to ask you for your permission. I don't want to mess this up and hurt you or seemingly make you do something that you don't want to."

Cora turned her head to look at him, smiling. Robert smiled back, reaching up and drying the tears that were running down _his _wife's cheeks. Tonight, she officially became his. She technically already was his, but now, he was her's and she was his. Cora nodded her head. "Take this as permission for your entire life. Whenever you want love, I will give it to you," she said. "I will always be here to give you love, as long as you want me to be be here."

"Why would I even deny wanting your love all the time," he said, smiling before getting off the bed.

Cora looked up at him. "Where are you going Robert, don't go," she whispered. "Please, stay, I love you." Robert looked at her, removing his dressing gown and throwing it over the foot board.

"You want it all off?" he asked, gesturing to his pyjamas. Cora smiled and nodded eagerly. Robert chuckled lightly at her reaction. He reached to undo the buttons on his shirt before Cora held up her hand to stop him. She got off the bed and began undoing his buttons herself. She licked her lips discreetly once they were all undone, before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Robert let his shirt fall to the floor, not bothering to catch it at all. Cora then dropped down to her knees to get his pyjama pants off. She simply tugged at the waist and they fell to the floor. She was shocked that he was not wearing anything at all underneath.

At this point, Robert realized they were not evenly matched in the way of clothing. He took her hands in his, pulling her back onto her feet. "Will it come off over your head simply?" he asked, eyes full of lust. Cora nodded lightly, staring into his eyes. Robert raised his eyebrows for a moment before getting onto his knees, taking the hem of her nightgown in his hands, bringing it up with him as he got back onto his feet. He pulled it all the way up over her head and tossed it aside. He stepped out of his pyjama pants and stared at his wife. She _was _the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and she deserved to be thoroughly ravished, and that was precisely what he planned to do to her on that very night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And since I'm a virgin (albiet a sexual one) and I can't write sex that can pass for the real thing, this has no real sex. Only undressing each other and some innuendos. I'm too old fashioned to have sex before I get married, so you know, whatever. My friends say that I'm the most sexual virgin they know, others call me a slut. Also, since I have never truly been in love, I don't know how it feels. **

CHAPTER TWO

Robert pulled Cora into his arms and kissed her. Cora melted into his arms, and he used this to his advantage, picking her up and putting her on her back on her, no their, bed. _Yes, _he thought. _Our bed. That sounds much better. _He climbed on top of her and broke the kiss. Cora stared up into his eyes lovingly. "I love you so very much Robert. If I wasn't married to you, I would never ever be able to marry another man, for risk of being unfaithful in thought, even if not in my actions," she said as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. Cora let out a rather loud moan at the feel of his lips on one of her larger 'turn-on' spots. Robert stopped again and looked up at her. "I like that, what you were doing. I really, really like it, Robert."

Robert nodded and put his lips back on her neck, eliciting more moans from her beautiful lips. Robert was already eager to get past the foreplay to the real thing, and her moans certainly were certainly not doing anything to keep him away from just doing it to her. "Cora," he whispered. "I need you."

"Then take me," she replied. "Please Robert, just do it." Robert nodded and kissed her lips gently.

Half an hour later, Cora was curled up in Robert's arms, looking up at him. She smiled lightly. This was the longest they had spent together after they had made love. This time, it really was love. She had enjoyed herself in bed with him for the first time since they had wed. It was a magical feeling.

"Robert, thank you for staying with me," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Darling, I couldn't leave you alone after that," he said. "I want to hold you tonight and every night from now on. I love you so much, and I know that I've screwed up quite a bit these past months. I never expected you to accept me this easily, I'm just glad that you accept me in your bed."

Cora turned ont her front, pressing her chest against his. "Why wouldn't I take you in my bed? You're so gorgeous and God-like. You're my entire world. You may not realize that, but I certainly do. I love you Robert and I have never been so glad that I'm wrong in my entire life dearest," she said.

"How were you wrong, my darling?" he asked. "I never would consider you wrong about anything."

"I was wrong about you never loving me. I was positive that you would never love me, and now you do," she said. "It's a miracle, and there will be no more tears."

"No darling. No more tears, not anymore. Never again. I never want to hurt you again the way I have done. Never let me do that ever again," he said, stroking her cheek gently, wearing a genuine smile of love and happiness. He pulled her lips to his gently, savouring the taste of her mouth. When he broke the kiss, he quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"I think we should get some sleep darling," he said. "I'm quite tired, and you should be too."

"I am, actually, but I don't want you to sleep in your dressing room again," she whispered.

"Who said I was sleeping in my dressing room?" he asked flirtatiously. "Why would I sleep in my dressing room after tonight?"

"Well, if you stay and we're woken by the servants, then your mother might hear about it, and this isn't the way things are done. We're not supposed to spend the whole night together," she said. "So, unless we want trouble, you sort of have to, even though I don't want you to."

"I think we can deal with the trouble from my parents. But I think that they'd be glad that we're not avoiding each other with 10 foot poles anymore," he said. "Besides, I love you and I'm not leaving. I'm not even going to put my pyjamas back on. And neither are you."

"I wasn't planning it," she replied, kissing his cheek before snuggling down into his arms. "Goodnight, my lovely husband."

"Goodnight beautiful," he replied, shutting his eyes. Within moments the two of them were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was shorter than the first, but this one is going to be slightly longer. Trust me on this. It's also going to involve some drama. **

CHAPTER THREE

Robert and Cora were awoken by rather loud knocking on the door of her room. They looked at each other for a moment before Cora got off the bed, grabbing her dressing gown, throwing Robert's at him. She put her's on and tied it up before opening the door. It was Robert's mother, and she looked furious. Cora mentally prepared herself for the yelling that she knew was coming, but it never did. All his moher had to say was: "Is Robert in here with you?"

Cora looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. "Y-yes, he is, is there a problem?" Cora asked, again preparing herself for the shouting.

"No problem, except that you have both missed breakfast and the maids have been waiting to get into your rooms. Shall I tell them it's alright to go into Robert's?" she asked.

"I don't see a problem with that," she replied. "Although I don't think they'll need to make his bed, he didn't sleep in it last night." This time, she didn't prepare herself, and it came. Cora was extremely glad that Robert had covered himself with his dressing gown because his mother practically knocked Cora out of the way and forced herself in.

"ROBERT!" she shouted at him, making him jump and scramble off Cora's bed. "WHY DID YOU SPEND THE ENTIRE NIGT IN HERE? YOU KNOW HOW IMPROPER THAT IS!"

"W-well, mama," Robert began, stammering heavily.

"THERE'S NO WELL ABOUT IT. YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN MARRIED ALL THIS TME AND WE HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS INDECENT," she shouted. "YOU DON'T EVN LOVE THIS GIRL, AND NOW YOU'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH HER!"

"Mama," Robert said. "That is not true."

"Well, _she_ just said that the maids won't need to make your bed because you didn't even sleep in it last night, and now there is going to be talk," she replied. "So, obviously you sepnt the entire night in here with _her._" She pointed at Cora whose gaze quickly dropped to the ground. "Only an _American _could be that indecent."

"Mother," Robert said, getting really annoyed. "Please stop verbally abusing my wife. She doesn't deserve it at all. Without her, we would no longer have Downton, or even if we did, I wouldn't be married to a woman that I do indeed love. Cora has made me happy and if she and I want to behave like Americans, as you put it, we will. If I want to spend ever night of my life with Cora sleeping in my arms, her head resting on my chest, I will."

Cora looked up at that point, looking straight at Robert. His mother looked at him too, shocked that he would say such a thing. Cora smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked over to Cora and put his arm around her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Cora, I'm going to kiss you, alright?" he asked. Cora nodded in reply, and Robert pulled Cora's lips to his, kissing her with so much passion while his mother stood there in shock.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," his mother shouted. Robert and Cora continued kissing for another moment before they both decided they needed air. They broke apart, looking into eahc other's eyes dreamily.

"Sorry mama," Robert said. "I love Cora too much to stop. You can disown me, but then who knows who would have Downton next. Do you really want to risk it?"

"You hated that girl-" she started.

"Her name is Cora," Robert interrupted.

"You hated _Cora _just yesterday, you wouldn't go near her with a ten foot pole except when necessary and even thn it looked as if you were being tortured every second," she said. "All I want to know is what caused this extraordinary change in your attitude towards her."

"I was foolish to think that I didn't love her. She's wonderful and I do indeed love her. I've probably loved her all along I was just so caught up in saving the estate and I was upset that marrying a rich woman was the only way to save my home," he said. "Last night as I was changing, I heard her talking with her ladies' maid and laughing, and I realized 'gosh, I love her.' And, naturally, I had to tell her. She is the love of my life. I feel guilty about my motives for persuing her, but now, I love her and she loves me back."

"Robert, any sane person could tell that she's loved you all this time," his mother said. "And even I have to admit, for an American, she isn't half bad. There are a few, not many but a few, English girls who wouldn't have been able to cope the way she did all this time. Married to a man who didn't love them."

Cora smiled at this comment of his mother's. It was the closest thing to a compliment that she had ever paid her. "Thank you," she said. "That means a lot to me that you would say that."

"Well, it's not going to happen all the time, is it?" she asked. Cora shook her head, smiling. "Now, I'm not pleased that the two of you have decided to spend every night with one another, I am pleased that you can actually pass for a married couple now. Alright, now I'll send your valet and ladies' maid up so that the two of you can start the day. I will also see if they can send you up some food so that you can eat before lunch." She turned around and left the room. Once the door clicked shut, Robert turned to Cora.

"Well, it'll take them a few minutes to get upstairs, what shall we do?" he asked.

"We could go mess up your bed, so that the maids won't start talking," she suggested. "Not that I'd mind if they started talking about us sleeping together all night."

"Neither do I, so that's out. How about we mess up your bed even more?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cora laughed as they collapsed onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I didn't include this in chapter three, but thanks for the reviews on the first two chapters. Exciting news about my Downton obsession. I bought _Journey to the Highlands _today, "The Chronicles of Downton Abbey" and Series Two yesterday, and I received Series One for my birthday. Not that you probably care, so now I will get on with this chapter. I have also decided to try and upload a chapter every day. Try being the operative word.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Cora lay in Robert's arms looking up at him with awe. Yesterday, she thought he'd never love her, and now she knew for sure that he was in love with her, as much as she was with him. It was amazing how fast one's world could change for the better. "What is it dear?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts with his voice which was music to her ears.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my life this time yesterday," she said, leaning down to kiss his chest. She loved the feel of his bare skin on her's. It was a marvellous feeling. "And how today is much better than yesterday." Robert smiled down at her, pulling her lips to his. Cora smiled into the kiss, knowing that it was indeed the kiss of true love.

"I do love you, you know that right?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back gently, resting on her hip.

"Of course I do, but I really think that we ought to ring to bring the servants back up here. I bet that they're wondering what on earth we could possibly be doing," she giggled. "But don't get me wrong, I would love to spend all day up here with you, and face every one tomorrow."

"That sounds marvellous," he replied. "Let's just do that." He removed his hand from her hip and brought it up to caress her face. "Can I possibly persuade you to let us make up for lost time today?"

"I think you could," she replied. He looked at her for a moment like a puppy who had been rescued from a puddle. Cora sighed and smiled back at him. "Alright, you've persuaded me."

"Great," he replied, kissing her again, only to be interrupted a moment later by a knock at the door. Robert broke the kiss and groaned. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's your favourite sister Robert," Rosamund said from the other side of the door. "I've brought you up some food. I'll give you two minutes to make yourselves decent for my eyes." Cora's eyebrows shot up and she jumped off the bed, and Robert, grabbing her dressing gown and throwing Robert's at him. Cora looked in the mirror quickly to make sure her hair was alright.

"Alright Rosamund, we're alright now," Robert said right before opening the door. Rosamund shut her eyes.

"I don't actually believe that you got dressed that quickly," she replied. "You're wearing your dressing gowns aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Cora answered. "But you're lucky enough to have gotten us off the bed and have our dressing gowns on. We didn't even want to do that, but for you, we did it."

"Fine," Rosamund said, opening her eyes and walking into Cora's room as if it were her own. She put the tray down and looked at Robert and Cora for a moment. They were obviously in a much better state with one another than they had been the previous day, especially since neither of them wanted to be productive that day. Cora still had the look of utter adoration in her eyes as she tried to get Rosamund to believe she was looking at her, when in fact she was looking at Robert. She looked at Robert who wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at Cora. "Alright you two, I'll just go then. So that you two can make eyes at one another."

Cora looked at Rosamund properly. "Robert and I are not making eyes at each other," she said.

"Cora, I am certainly making eyes at you, even if you're not making eyes at me, but I did think that you were. I hoped you were," Robert said, pouting slightly.

"Alright I was," Cora said. "Either way, Rosamund, we're sorry and thank you for bringing us food. Could you possibly do the same for dinner, so that none of the servants see us like this. It wouldn't be proper at all. I'm not saying that today Robert and I are being proper, but still."

"Of course I will," Rosamund replied. "Anything for my _darling _brother and his lovely wife." She smiled at them and left the room. Robert smiled at Cora.

"We really ought to eat darling, otherwise, we may lose all our strength," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Robert, if you keep kissing me, I won't want to eat," she said. "So, let's take a brief break from all this and eat." She picked up the tray and sat down on the floor. Robert raised his eyebrows for a moment. "Come on, we're not being proper already, why start now?"

Robert chuckled and sat down on the floor with her to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright, the last chapter was rather short, but Rosamund was in it, so there was the silver lining of the short chapter. I know that I didn't upload a chapter every day, but I uploaded two the first day. Sorry, I keep making excuses. Also, I'm watching _Christmas at Downton _right now, and it's the shooting lunch bit. The look Cora gives Isobel is priceless. Also, Bates' sentencing. Baby! **

CHAPTER FIVE

Robert and Cora had a rather difficult time trying to not touch each other, but they kept each other talking and laughing while feeding each other. Once they finished, Robert stood up, taking Cora's hand to help her onto her feet as well. Cora smiled up and him before he pulled her lips to his. "Careful," Cora whispered. "We don't want to step on the tray."

Robert let her go and picked up the tray, putting it aside before picking up Cora and putting her on the bed. Robert lay down next to her and caressed her face before kissing her passionately. When they broke the kiss, he was looking into her eyes with so much love that she couldn't contain herself from pulling him on top of her. Robert looked at her happily. "I love you," he said. "But we honestly can take a break from all this if you want. Only if you want to, though."

"Well, do you want to?" she asked. "Because if you think you're wearing me out, you're not. But if I'm wearing you out, please, let me know."

"You're not," he replied. "I only want to make sure that you're sure about all this, my dear."

"Of course, I'm sure," she replied. "I love you so much and all I want to do today is be with you."

"Alright," he said, kissing her again. Cora smiled into his mouth, glad that they were going to be joined together once again.

Robert and Cora lay on their sides, gazing at one another. They had been like this for close to an hour now. No words had been spoken, but every so often, they would reach out and caress the other. Robert knew that if he could spend the rest of his life like this, staring into Cora's eyes and staying in bed with her, he would. He only hoped that she would feel the same. He knew it couldn't happen all the time, this was improper enough, but he wanted it to happen every so often. A whole day with just the two of them in her room. He didn't want to break this lovely silence between them to speak, but he knew he would have to eventually, but Cora's beautiful voice would be much better to break the silence. He loved to hear her voice, but their silence was just as romantic, so Robert let it go on, only leaning in to place a soft kiss on Cora's cheek, making her smile and blush.

After another 15 minutes or so, Cora finally spoke. "Robert," she whispered. "I love you so very much. I know I've said that so many times today, but really, it's the truth and I promise to tell you of my love every single day. Now that I know you, I could never go a day without seeing you, or thinking of you, or loving you. You honestly are the most amazing person in my entire world. Today is the first day I feel I can tell you that and this day should be celebrated forever by the two of us. Please tell me you agree."

Robert smiled. "It's as if you read my mind, my dearest one. Of course we should celebrate this lovely day every year. A day where no one bothers us, except Rosamund I guess since she brings us our food, and a day where we are completely wrapped up in each other and our love for one another. You have amazing ideas darling. The most amazing ideas. And what you just said about how much you love me is also how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world and you're also the only one I notice. I'm glad I've finally come to my senses and stopped being so stupid about my love for you. You have always been the one for me, and I thought that because I married you for the wrong reasons, that I don't have what it takes to truly love you, but I was wrong. I've never been so glad to be so wrong in my entire life. I would marry you again if I needed to prove my love to you."

"Robert, you don't need to prove yourself to me, really, you don't. Why on earth would I ever make you do that. You've spent the entire day with me and all of last night as well. That's enough proof for me. Also, you stood up to your mother in my defence, that was simply amazing," she said, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kissing him. They continued kissing until there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Robert asked, after breaking the kiss.

"It's your favourite sister, please make sure that you are decent and I will give you your dinner," Rosamund said. Robert chuckled and let go of Cora before getting off the bed and handing Cora her dressing gown before putting his on. He opened the door for Rosamund, who, once again, walked into Cora's room as if it were her own. "Hello Cora, how has your day been? After all, you've only seen two faces other than my brother's. I wouldn't be able to cope with that."

"Oh, Rosamund," Robert said. "You really are the most loving sister around. You know that right?"

Rosamund raised her eyebrows at him before answering. "Yes, I do Robert. Unless you were being sarcastic."

"He was Rosamund," Cora said, giggling. "And my day has been absolutely wonderful. I'm in love with your brother so much that his face could be the only face I'd see for the rest of my life and I would never tire of it." She smiled at Robert lovingly, making his heart melt.

"That is slightly disgusting," Rosamund replied. "Well, anyways, here is your dinner, and Robert, you're going to have to ring for someone to come and pick it up because I'm going to bed. That is your warning to keep quiet with your love-making, or I will literally freak out at both of you tomorrow morning. I know both your names, I don't need to learn them, thank you."

Cora's jaw dropped slightly at Rosamund's comment, wondering if she and Robert were really that loud when they were together. Rosamund handed the tray to Robert and left the room. "Robert," Cora said, sitting down on the floor. "Do you think that we're really _that _loud? I mean, loud enough for Rosamund to hear us? Because I mean, if she can hear us, then that's loud. She's not right next door to us or anything."

"Cora, darling, I think Rosamund is simply teasing us, but I don't think we ought to test her. It wouldn't be right, would it? I mean, my parents are closer to us than she is, so if she can hear us, so can they," he replied.

"That's true. And we haven't yet told your father that we're in love. I only hope your mother has warned him of it all," she said.

"I hope so too, my darling. I really do," Robert said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alright. Chapter five was a lot longer than chapter four, so that's good right? I mean, come on, chapter four was like 700 and something words, I've written paragraphs for school longer than that. But still, chapter five hopefully made up for it. After I finish this fic, I have two others forming in my head. One that takes place at the Servant's Ball in 1915, which will be either a one shot or simply two chapters and possibly, a story about Robert and Rosamund. I'm not going into details about that one yet though. But hopefully it will be good.**

CHAPTER SIX

Robert and Cora slept comfortably that night. Robert's arms held Cora to him tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. There was no way on earth that anyone could have heard them, they were as quiet as possible with one another that night. Robert had pleasant dreams about him and Cora living happily ever after, whilst Cora dreamt of how they would love each other for the rest of their lives, able to love through all obstacles life threw at them. When morning came, and Robert awoke to Cora in his arms, he smiled and inhaled the scent of her beautiful dark hair that flowed beautifully down her back. He brought a hand up to run his fingers through her hair when he felt her stir in his arms. She awoke and turned in his arms. "Good morning," she murmured lightly and sleepily. "How was your night?"

"Lovely, my dearest one. And good morning to you as well," he said. "What about your night?"

"Quite nice, I enjoyed feeling your arms around me all night long," she replied. "I suppose we have to face the world today, we can't repeat yesterday."

"No, darling, I'm afraid we can't," he said regretfully. "I suppose I should go back to my dressing room and get the day started."

"Yes," she replied. "And honey, don't blame yourself for the fact that we can't spend today like we did yesterday. And I think you should put your pyjamas on if you're going to ring for your valet."

"You should too, before your maid comes up," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

Robert ate his breakfast in near silence, although he was content. His father didn't seem to mind much, he was never one for discussion over breakfast. Rosamund was the only one who seemed at all uncomfortable, she enjoyed conversing while eating, it made it so much less boring. Once he was finished his breakfast however, he excused himself and practically ran back upstairs to Cora. He knocked twice on the door before she allowed him entrance. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Cora's maid dressing her. "Hello dearest, how was breakfast?" she asked.

"Rosamund looked bored, she had no one who wanted to talk. I didn't want to start talking about yesterday for fear of my father getting upset and I think we should tell him together," Robert said. "That way, we have each others support if we need it."

"Understandable my darling," she replied, before there was another knock at the door. "Well, I just keep getting visitors, how wonderful. Come in."

Robert's mother opened the door. "Oh, so you'll be rejoining the world today?" she asked.

"Yes, mama, we are," Robert replied. "We don't need two days all to ourselves. And besides, papa might begin to wonder. Please tell me that you forewarned him about Cora and I, mama."

"Oh, of course I did, why would I not?" she asked. "We can't have him wondering what is going on in his own house. He ought to know that you finally love your wife."

"Good, I just don't want to completely shock him," Robert said. "That wouldn't be right."

"Well, he asked why the two of you were insisting on spending the entire day locked up together," she said. "And I felt that I should tell him the truth."

"Well, that was a good idea," Robert said. "Did he have any complaints about it?"

"None at all," his mother replied. "He was actually quite happy, and Cora, I know you don't want to hear anything on the matter, but he thinks it'll be easier for the two of you to conceive now."

"I don't mind actually," Cora said. "I can't wait to have Robert's children." She smiled up at him.

Violet looked at her with an unusual expression on her face. "Just two days ago, you were sick of hearing talk about conceiving, and now you can't wait to have his children. Did all these revelations cause this change to happen?"

"Yes, they did," Cora replied. "To be honest, I didn't want to have children with a man who didn't love me enough to acknowledge my existence except when it was absolutely necessary. But now that I know that Robert truly loves me, I want to give him everything. He is my one true love." Cora reached out to Robert, who took her hand and gently pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Cora, I really wish that I had realized I loved you sooner," Robert said. "I wasted so much time with you and you'll never know how grateful I am that you still love me after that horrible time I put you through."

"Well, Robert, you have her now, and she has you, don't dwell on the past," Violet said. "When the two of you are ready come downstairs."

"Yes mama," Robert replied as his mother left the room. "So, Cora, what shall we do with our last few moments before we go downstairs and face my father. I know that he's not upset about this, but still, I doubt he completely approves of the fact that you're American."

Cora laughed. "I think your father approves more than your mother does. If I weren't American, I would not have been able to save the estate. Your mother is the one that doesn't approve of Americans."

"That's true, my darling," Robert said. "Very true indeed. But you're lovely and since I realized that I love you, you have made me the happiest man on the planet, and my only goal in life now is to make you happy with your choice to marry me."

"Oh, Robert, do you honestly know how wonderful you are?" Cora asked. "I never could ask for a better or more amazing husband. You have made me so happy and to be honest, I don't know what I would do without you." She looked up at him lovingly. He would always be perfect to her, but even though they loved each other, he should never know that she thought of him as perfect. She remembered that she had told him that he was perfect, but she hoped he had forgotten.

"Cora, darling, what is it?" he asked. "Do you regret something? If so, please tell me. I only want us to be completely honest with one another. Please Cora, I can't make you happy if you don't tell me when something is bothering you, because if I don't know what it is, I can't fix it."

"I don't have regrets Robert, none at all. You're wonderful and perfect and I remembered that I called you perfect after you told me that you love me and I think that may have messed things up a lot," she said. "Please don't think I'm crazy for sort of obsessing over you. I know it's really inappropriate, but you just amaze me with how wonderful you are."

"Cora," Robert said, touching her cheek lightly and kissing her lips softly. "Darling, there is no way you could _ever _mess things up. I also doubt that you obsess over me as much as I'm probably going to obsess over you in the future."

"Really?" Cora asked. "Then you might want to see my diary. Really, then you can see how utterly insane I am. You're going to hate me afterwards though."

"Impossible, my dearest one," he replied. "And honestly, my obsession for you is already taking over my mind. I can't stop thinking about you. Do you know how beautiful you are when you take control of a situation? Do you know how lovely you are when we go out and you just engage in conversation and I'm watching from a distance. You dazzle me with your beauty all the time."

Cora continued looking at him for a moment, before realizing that no one could ever deny they were made for each other now. They were both utterly obsessed with each other and neither one had reason to be ashamed for their obsession. Cora let every shame she had go as she pulled Robert's lips to her's, kissing him with an extraordinary amount of passion. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, now, let's go downstairs before everyone thinks that you and I are going to repeat yesterday," he laughed, taking her hand and leading them from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Alright, that last chapter was really long and I have no regrets. I tried to add some feelsy love things in there, but again, since I have never truly been in love, it's rather difficult. I long for a love like the one that Robert and Cora share. It's so sweet. I can't believe that this is going to be chapter seven. Wow! Most of the fics I write are abandoned, but this one is so awesome. I probably only have the motivation to keep writing it because of all those lovely reviews. Thank you to my reviewers, you make me fangirl over your comments and such. You are wonderful people. So, now I'll just get on with it then.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Robert and Cora walked down the stairs hand in hand, not fearing at all for the reaction of his family to Robert's recent love declaration. Everyone knew, but his father probably wanted to hear it from their lips, rather than just Violet's and Rosamund's. It wasn't that Patrick didn't trust his wife and daughter, but they were women who, like all women, gossiped and stretched the truth on occasion.

At this time, the family would be in the drawing room, unless Marmaduke was here to see Rosamund, then the two of them would probably be out in the gardens. Unfortunately for Rosamund, he was in London attending to bank business. Right outside the door, Robert stopped and Cora turned to him in worry.

"Robert, is everything alright?" she asked, touching his cheek gently. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready Cora," he replied, touching her hand. "It's time." He put a hand under her cheek, lifting it to press her lips to his. Cora hummed lightly against his lips in pleasure.

"We have each other, that is all we need," she whispered after a few minutes when they broke the kiss. "I'm right beside you, and I always will be. Never ever forget that, my darling."

"I never could my love," he said kissing her again. They opened the door to the drawing room, holding each others hands and they entered. As usual, the family was in there, doing different things, yet they all looked up from their tasks when Robert and Cora entered the room.

"Ah, the lovebirds have come down from their nest," Rosamund teased, turning both Robert's and Cora's cheeks bright red.

"Rosamund, I do wish you would not tease your brother, otherwise, I will have to allow him to tease you once you and Marmaduke finally get married," Violet said.

"But mama, come on, it's really sweet actually," Rosamund said. "I'm glad Robert has finally come to his senses. I could tell months ago that he was in love with her."

"Let the two of them talk Rosamund," Robert's father said.

"Thank you papa," Robert said. "After a long time of me being quite idiotic and not loving my wife the way I should, I am pleased to say that I have realized how madly in love with Cora I really am. And, the best part is that, even though I was stupid and neglected her and didn't realize that I do indeed love her, she kept loving me. It's a miracle, especially since, had I been her, I would have stopped loving me long ago. I'm so very pleased that she never gave up on me."

During his entire speech, Cora was gazing at him lovingly. She drank in his words and although she knew all of this already, every time she heard him say those things, she fell more and more in love with him. He was so wonderful, perfect and all her's. She didn't know what good things she had done in her life to deserve a man like him, but obviously it was something truly marvellous. She had never been one for grand gestures of kindness or anything, not that she was a mean or cruel person, but nothing she had ever done could have ever made her good enough for Robert. Once Robert finished talking he pulled Cora into his arms and kissed her. Cora was shocked at his gesture, but after the last few days, nothing would truly and completely shock her ever again.

No one in the room interrupted their moment. They were all glad for different reasons that Robert and Cora were finally on the same loving page with their relationship. When they broke the kiss and entered into a loving gaze, Patrick felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He had liked Cora and seen her as a daughter from the moment he had met her, regardless of how much money the young lady had. He had seen the way she looked at Robert, it was utter adoration and even though she was American and Violet hadn't liked her that much, he still managed to get Robert to propose to her.

Rosamund was glad that yesterday hadn't simply been a dream. She had known from the moment they met that Cora completely adored her brother, she wouldn't stop gazing at him from across the ballroom. Rosamund had tried to distract her with many topics, but all Miss Cora Levinson would ever want to talk about was Lord Downton. Rosamund had joked with her frequently that she didn't know what Cora saw in Robert, but Cora never gave up. She looked down at her hand and eyed her engagement ring. She hoped that she and Marmaduke would always love each other as much as Cora and Robert did.

Violet, the only one in the room who didn't like Cora from the beginning, was still moved by the love Cora and Robert had for each other. She had suspected for a very long time that there was at least a part of Robert that loved Cora more than anything. No matter what she had said to try and end the courtship and engagement, Robert had resisted her. Her main reason for disapproving of Cora had, quite obviously, been the fact that she was American, but now she didn't mind the girl that much. Cora was making Robert happy, and that is what mattered. She was doing something none of the other girls that she and Patrick tried to set Robert up with, and that made her happy.

After a while, Robert and Cora looked away from each other, blushing. "Robert was wrong about one thing though," she said.

"And what was that, my darling?" he asked, nervous as to her answer.

"It's not a miracle that I still love you," she replied, looking at him again. "When I first met you, I fell so hard for you that I'll never be able to get up ever again. You are and forever will be, my prince charming."

"And you will forever be my princess, my dear," Robert said, kissing her cheek lightly.

The Crawley's went about their business as usual for the rest of the day. Violet spent most of the day in the gardens, Patrick with her for part of it, the rest was spent in the library. Rosamund was back and forth from the village all day, sending telegrams to Marmaduke. Robert and Cora went on a stroll and then spent some time in the drawing room, doing an assortment of things.

Both Robert and Cora went upstairs for bed early, Rosamund muttering something about 'still not recovered from yesterday' and 'being too eager to get back at it'. After he was changed into his pyjamas, Robert sent his valet away and he sat down at his desk, coming up with a genius plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Does anyone have a guess as to what Robert's 'genius plan' is? You might do. Also, these chapters are really short. I'm only on page 14 of this word document. Crikey, I should make the chapters longer, right?**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Robert stood up from his desk, the note in his hand. He knocked on the dividing door between his room and Cora's and waited for her to call him in. Once he was allowed entrance, he eagerly went into the room, putting the paper on her vanity and going to remove his robe.

"What was that?" Cora asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, looks like I have well and truly been caught out then," Robert said, picking it up, walking to the bed and sitting on it. He kissed her before handing her the slip of paper. "It doesn't matter, it's for you anyways."

"Alright," Cora said, unfolding the paper and looking at it.

_Dearest Cora,_

_Your comment earlier about how you still loving me is not actually a miracle made me want to tell you many things. It is a miracle, my love. We have known each other so long, and now, I'm finally telling you how I feel. What kind of man does that make me? A coward, an idiot or a combination of both. I would love to blame the fact that I didn't tell you before on the fact that, since I am English, I do not come to terms with my feelings easily, my love. And that is true, but certainly not an excuse for the fact that you are a truly wonderful woman who deserves nothing less than a man who will cherish you forevermore._

_Cora, my dear sweet wife, that is what I intend to do. I haven't been worthy of your love lately, but I strive to be worthy of it in the future. You have become my entire life, and I honestly do not know what I would possibly do without you. I only hope that I never have to live without you again._

_Damn propriety, I love you my dearest. You are my princess, a gift from heaven and my one and only love, and I hope you feel the same about me (only, please swap princess for prince, my dear.)Please help me become worthy of the love of such a heavenly creature, it is all I wish to do in my life._

_Thank you for everything. _

_Forever yours,_

_Robert_

Cora looked at the letter and felt as if she would cry. It was the sweetest thing she had ever read in her entire life. Robert was a truly wonderful husband and this letter just went to show it. She wanted to pull him on top of her and tell him that he was more worthy of her love than any other man, but alas, she know that he wouldn't believe it. He still felt like the fortune hunter who only married her fr duty to his family and his home. He didn't think that just because he finally realized that he was madly in love with her, he was any different. But to Cora, his love made all the difference in the entire world.

"Oh Robert," she whispered, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. "Robert, you are perfect to me. You are more worthy of my love than any one else alive. Darling, I love you so much."

"Cora, it's all true though. I want to be truly worthy of your love. You never gave up on me, ever, and I've almost given up on you before," he said. "You at least know that I love you right?"

"Yes," she said. "And that's what makes you worthy of my love. The fact that you love me. I've known this whole time that even though you said that you didn't love me that you would fall for me. I'm only glad that it happened so soon into our marriage."

"Cora, darling it took me 10 whole months, that is quite a long time," he replied. "Every word of that letter was true, my dearest."

"I know my love," Cora replied, kissing him with extreme passion. "I know that you would never lie to me about love. You're far too honourable for that. Don't suggest otherwise."

"Cora, you are far too good for me, my dearest," Robert said, taking her cheek in his hand and holding it. He leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips, to him, were like an exotic drink. One taste and you could never get enough. She was addicting, and he was an addict. He needed her, he hadn't realized it before, but he depended on her. He pulled her into his arms and began delving deeper into his passion for her. When they stopped for breath, Robert took the opportunity to get her out of her nightgown. Cora took his actions as permission to remove his pyjamas.

"Oh, Robert," Cora whispered. "Please."

"Anything for you, my dearest," he replied.

Robert lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. He would never grow tired of making love to Cora, that much he knew. He loved her with every fibre of his existence, and nothing could, or would, ever change that. He turned his head to the side before outstretching his arms, inviting Cora into them. She turned and smiled at him, eagerly pouncing into his arms. She touched his face and tried to fix his hair with her slightly trembling hands, smiling. "You're so perfect Robert," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "So perfect and loving and, oh darling, I love you."

"I love you, Cora," he replied. "I always will. Never ever doubt that, promise me."

"I promise that I will never doubt your love for me," she said, wrapping her arms around him as she settled back lower into his arms. "And will you ever doubt that I love you with all my heart?"

"Never," he replied. "Why would I ever have reason to do so?"

"I don't know, you seemed to doubt it earlier today in front of your family, when you said it was a miracle that I still love you," she replied, stroking his left arm gently. "And then in your letter again, you said it was a miracle."

"Cora, darling, I didn't mean it in the way that I was doubting that you loved me, I just meant that so many other women would have simply given up hope that I would ever fall in love and would've stopped loving me in revenge," he said, looking down at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"So, you've never doubted my feelings for you?" she asked, smiling.

"Never, my love. How could I, when you keep looking at me like that, with all that love for me written all over your face," he replied. "Now, may I continue to uphold my promises from my letter and cherish you?"

"In a moment, I want to give you something to read," she said. "Now, it may shock you, because when I wrote it, I wasn't expecting you to love me and I wasn't expecting myself to allow you to read it. Yes, it is my diary, and no, I know you won't want to read it, but I think what I have written about you, rather than to you could speak volumes. I feel that if I were to write to you now, I would feel like I have to hold back, to be proper, but as you said, damn propriety." She wiggled out of his arms and stood up, walking to her writing desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small book.

"Cora, that is your private writing and I don't want to make it seem like I forced you to let me read it," Robert said, sitting up. "Therefore, I will only agree to even open it if you are here with me the entire time."

"Deal," Cora said. "Because I want to know how you felt about the events after, or even before, you read how I felt. Now, I can let you start from the very beginning, but I think you'd be more interested in what happens starting the night I met you, my handsome prince." She walked back to the bed and climbed back under the covers before handing him the book.

"Cora, might you read it to me. Your voice is music to my ears and I would much like to hear you speak the words you've written about me. I want to listen to your voice as you relive these moments," he said, holding the book out to her. "Plus, I promised myself I would never open my wife's diary."

"Alright, Robert, if you honestly insist upon this," she replied, taking the book back and opening it. She skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The day they met. "Alright Robert, here it goes. 5 June 1888. Today I met the most amazing man in the whole entire world. I know that one day I will most certainly marry him. His name is Robert Crawley, future Earl of Grantham. He is utterly perfect. His hair is a perfect sandy blonde, his eyes a perfectly amazing blue that I can not get out of my mind, he's tall and very well built.

"I danced with him and it was most certainly the best part about London to date. He led me in the beset waltz ever, and I know, for as long as I live, I will never forget him, that dance or this night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, what did everyone think of that ending? Don't worry, this chapter has a lot of Cora and her diary. I had too. I wanted her to document her feelings over how she felt about Robert at different stages of their relationship. I have fallen really behind in this fic. I apologize deeply for that. **

CHAPTER NINE

Robert smiled at Cora's words. They were music to his ears. He leaned over to see if those were the words she had truly written right after meeting and dancing with him for the first time. They most certainly were, except that she had never mentioned the heart she drew after his name.

Cora continued her reading. "He and I talked while we danced and his voice is like a song that I would give anything to listen to all day. I hope so very much that I see him again at every ball I attend in London. I would not mind staying in London if he asked me. But, I am fairly certain that he would much rather, or his parents would rather, he marry an English girl."

Robert ran his hand along her arm, up to her neck, before cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss, making her pause her reading. Cora blushed lightly at his display of affection. She took a deep breath before going on to read another entry. "8 June 1888. I saw him again. Robert, I mean. He looked so perfect again and this time, we danced three times. It was wonderful. I had never imagined I would meet such a perfect person in my entire life. He is so handsome and tonight, he said I looked lovely. I certainly blushed at that point. He makes me feel all warm inside and I only hope that we have a chance at a future together.

"I was formally introduced to his sister, Lady Rosamund, tonight. She seems to be rather nice. I like her at least. I think she likes me too. While Robert was dancing with a few other girls, I sat and talked to Lady Rosamund. I only hope that she says good things of me to her brother. I doubt that he would ever consider a girl that his sister disapproved of. Every time he danced with another though, I felt very jealous. I know he's not mine, but I want him so badly and all these other girls are threats to that future. It's not a certain future, or a very probable future, but it is likely. I haven't yet met his mother or father, but I hope I do soon. That way, I can try and have a chance with him," Cora blushed the entire time she read. Robert smiled at her and took the book from her hands.

"Cora, darling, I just want to make sure that you aren't exaggerating, and that's actually what you wrote," he said, looking at her diary. He smiled lightly. "Darling, you're too good to me."

"No, Robert, I'm not. Trust me," she said. "You're too good to me." Robert handed her back the book and kissed her lips softly. "Shall I continue?"

"Please do, my darling," he replied. Cora smiled and opened her diary back to the page from which she had been reading. "Perhaps I could go to his home for tea one afternoon. 15 June 1888. I saw Robert again tonight, and he invited me over for tea. This is wonderful, except that he asked to introduce me as Rosamund's friend, rather than the girl he's courting. And then, when I asked him, he said, 'I guess we are courting,' and he _smiled _when he said it too. I found it hard to not melt into a puddle of goo right there. Every time we see each other, we dance more and more and get to know each other better. His eyes are so beautiful, his voice is a song, his lips are like a drink that I long to taste. I wish he would just kiss me..." She trailed off as Robert pressed his lips to her's. She looked at him with utter adoration.

"Do my lips taste as good as you hoped they would? I hope that they haven't disappointed you," he said, putting his hand on her breast. "I would hate if I were a disappointment to such a wonderful woman."

"You have never disappointed me ever, Robert," she replied. "Now, back to my diary. I know that if he would just kiss me, I would never see another man again. I wanted to kiss him tonight, but that would be much too forward of me and I already fear messing all this up because of the fact that I'm an American. Honestly, every time he dances with another girl, especially if she's English, I am extremely jealous and all I want to do is pull him from her arms and claim him as my own. But I can't, I must restrain myself if I want to fit in in English society. The question is, will I ever fit in here in England. So many people here think that if you're an American, you're poisonous or something, and Robert (and Rosamund too) are different which is nice. From what I've heard of Lady Grantham (their mother), she is like most English people. I have to impress her, or my chances with Robert will go from unlikely to impossible.

"He's the only one I want, I could never move on if I ruined my relationship with him. I barely know him, but he is the only possible future I have. Also, if his parents disapprove, I'll have to beg Robert to press how much money I'll bring into a marriage, enough to save his estate. I want to save his family's estate, it means everything to me. I can tell, just from talking to him how much his home means to him. And, since it means so much to him, it means so much to me. He is becoming my entire world and if he has any one else, I will die inside. He is my happiness and every night I dream of him holding me in his arms on our wedding night and every night after."

Robert's eyes began filling with tears at this point. He had ruined her dreams. All she had wanted was love from him and he wouldn't give it to her. Was it really that difficult to make her happy. He was all she wanted and he had taken that away from her. One of the reasons he had been so scared to fall in love with her was because he was afraid that she didn't really love him and she wanted to keep him away. Her diary was obviously proof that it was really the complete opposite. She had always wanted him to be close to her. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. "Darling," he whispered. "My dearest one, I am so sorry."

Cora looked up at him. "What are you sorry for my darling love?" she asked, curiously. Robert looked into her eyes and saw her undying love for him burning brightly. She still completely adored him, even though he had ruined her hopes and dreams. "Darling, what is there to be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I crushed your dreams of having me hold you from our wedding night and onwards," he replied, sobbing and holding her close to him. "I promise to never let you go again, my perfectly beautiful wife."

"Robert, I was foolish to think that you and I would be in love by the time our wedding happened," she said, smiling. "But I'm glad that we're in love so soon after wards. Really I am. We have our whole lives to spend with each other now, and all this time to love one another."

"But you've been in love with me all along, my darling," he said. "Any sane woman would have left me by now because I obviously don't deserve someone so wonderful, beautiful and perfect."

"You're the perfect one," she whispered, smiling as she kissed him gently. "And who eve said that I was sane? I did marry you after all, didn't I? Now, do you want to hear more, or will it make you cry again?" She reached up and wiped away his tears with her sleeve.

"If you want to read me more, my dear," he replied. "I would love to hear more, but I also fear that you find my sobbing over your words quite unattractive."

"I find it very attractive my darling," she said. "I find you attractive and any man who is strong enough and sweet enough to cry is certainly a good man." Robert smiled at her broadly.

"Right. Now. 17 June 1888. Today was absolutely horrible. I went over for tea with Robert and Rosamund and his mother hates me so much, all because I'm American. I expected nothing less, but still, she could pretend to like me, seeing as I have the money her husband needs to save Downton. Lady Grantham won't even give us permission to court one another. I feel like she has ripped my heart out of my chest. I can save her home and she still wants Robert to marry an English woman who will bring close to no money into the marriage. The worst part: Robert sat there and let her say these things. I thought he and I had something special. Not love, exactly, but good friendship that could ultimately become love. I know I love him enough to stand up to the Queen for him.

"Okay, perhaps not the Queen, but certainly at least the President of the United States of America. I know that he doesn't love me, but he could have at least stood up for me. Rosamund simply sat there too, and I know that at least she likes me. I can't believe my only two friends in this country abandoned me at a time when I needed them so very much. It's alright, I think they were slightly shocked their mother would say such things, so I forgive them. I can't lose the only friends I have here."

Again Robert looked like he would cry. Cora noticed this right away and she stopped reading. "Alright, that is enough reading for tonight. Come here, Robert." She wrapped him in her arms and kissed him. After a moment, she pulled away and put the book on her bedside table and blew out the candle. She kissed Robert again in the glow from the candle on his side of the bed. She touched his hand and brought it up to her breast, holding it there. He broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment.

"Too bold?" she whispered with a smile. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it and no, it isn't too bold," he replied, closing the gap between them again.

"Glad to hear it," she murmured against his lips, giggling slightly. Robert pulled her closer to him, pulling her up into his lap. She went eagerly where he led her and she brought her hands up to hold the back of his neck. They were, at this point, as close as two people could be. Robert slid down onto his back, taking Cora with him. Once they were horizontal on the bed, Cora could feel his arousal against her hip. "Oh, Robert," she gasped against his lips, pulling up for a brief moment.

"I apologize Cora, it's just that you have such an effect on me that I can't resist you," he said nervously. "You've always affected me in this way. Every time you're close to me, I just want to make love with you. Even before we were married."

"Don't let your mother hear you say that," she laughed. "In fact, don't tell your mother any of the things I said about her before we were married either."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love," he laughed, flipping them and putting Cora on her back underneath him. "I'd never subject you to the pain that would cause in this house. I love you far too much for that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****That last chapter was two words short of 2000 words. I now have close to 12000 words in this fic. It is certainly the longest one I have ever written that I have stuck with. Tha****nk**** you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, I hope you continue to enjoy it. ****Also, this may be the last chapter of this fic, but I will write a sequel, that you can count on. I will always write more Cobert.**

CHAPTER TEN

A few hours later, Cora was laying in Robert's arms again, completely out of strength. Robert wasn't in any better of a state and she could tell. His breathing was still halting and he was covered in sweat. She turned onto her side to look at him. He was such a handsome man and Cora couldn't think of anything except how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband. He looked down at Cora and smiled. "Oh, darling. How I wish we could go on doing that all night long," he said, running his hands through her hair which had come loose from the braid they had been pulled into.

"I'm afraid we would both be too worn out to go on living if we did _that _all night long," she replied, kissing his temple softly.

"Well darling, as long as you're around, I'll have the will to live," he whispered against her hair. "Because you are the most important thing in my life. So, if you were too worn out to go on living, that would be the death of me."

"Oh, Robert," she said, her eyes shining once again with utter adoration. "That is so romantic. I-I don't know what to say to that."

"Well, you could say that you love me," he suggested, smiling.

"I do. I love you very much, my darling," she replied. "I always have and I always will."

"That's very good, my dearest one, because I think that I may have been in love with you all along, I was just too stupid to notice. I was afraid of hurting you and I know now that I did. All you wanted was me and I couldn't even give you that. Well, that is changing. I promise to always be here for you, from now until the end of time," he said.

Cora felt the tears well up in her eyes before they bean to fall down her cheeks. "Robert, you didn't realize that you were all I wanted. But now you do. Just never forget it darling," she sobbed.

"Cora, darling, I'm so sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Here, I know what will help." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his dressing gown. He felt Cora's hand touch his lightly. He turned his head to see her lying on her side, her lip trembling slightly.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Please stay."

"Cora, I'm just going to get something from my dressing room," he said, smiling down at her. "I won't leave you at night, I thought I promised that already."

"You did, but I just thought that you decided I..." Cora trailed off.

"You what?" he asked, fearing the worst. "Cora, please tell me."

"I thought you had decided that falling asleep and waking up with me wasn't worth it, in case we were caught in the morning. I assume that you don't want to go through all that drama with your mother," shesaid. "Many would say that I'm not worth all that drama."

"Cora, that is silly. Really, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you in my arms. You are my everything now. You mean more to me than life itself. You are worth all the love in the world, I wouldn't give up sleeping with you, even if it meant that we were the talk of all England's society. Even my mother seems to have warmed up to the idea of us being together. She may not like you completely, but in time, she will. If she wants her son to be happy, that is," he said. "Because I could never love someone, or something, as much as I love you."

"Oh, Robert, I love you so very much and I honestly can not believe that you turned out to be a romantic after all. It pleases me more than I can possibly say, you are wonderful. You truly are the most amazing man I have ever met," she said as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Robert smiled as he walked through the dividing door into his dressing room. He went to the table beside the bed that he hoped he wouldn't have to sleep on ever again (_but getting rid of it might raise eyebrows_, he thought. _So that idea is off the table._) and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the little velvet box and opened it, smiling at it's contents.

He continued smiling as he walked back into Cora's room, which he assumed could be called _their _room now. "Darling, I want you to be honest when I give this to you, if you hate it, I won't be offended. Now, do you remember the last time I was in London?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said. "I missed you, like I always do when you're gone," she said, smiling and patting the bed lightly, hoping to draw him back to her. "Actually, until you confessed your love for me, I missed you, so there."

"Oh, Cora, my darling, that is very sweet of you, and I love you all the more for it, but while I was there, I had a lot of time to think. Most of my thoughts were about you, I admit. And I think that being away from you was part of what caused me to realize that I might be falling in love with you. So, I payed a visits to quite a few shops. Books, shoes, clothes, everything and I couldn't find anything that I thought you needed. Plus, in the dress shop, I looked fairly stupid when I said that I wanted something for my wife, but I didn't know her size. The same with shoes. And I thought how little I knew about you. And it hurt. I thought that maybe if I learned more about you, I would fall more and more in love with you.

"So, I thought, I'd get you jewelry. And, when I saw this, I knew that it would look wonderful on you, but I had an engraving put on the back and I hope you like it," he said, blushing slightly and handing her the box.

Cora took the box from Robert's hand and opened it. A heart-shaped pendant sat inside. It was beautiful and had diamonds surrounding the heart. She turned it over and saw the engraving, which made tears well up in her eyes. _I'm thinking of you. -R. _She had never read anything so short and sweet in her life. He had been thinking of her while he was away. "Oh, Robert," she whispered as a tear fell. Robert sat down on the bed. He sighed lightly and Cora looked up at him. "Robert?"

"I knew it, you don't like it, do you?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I'm always thinking of you, darling. I thought that you'd like to know that you possess my heart and my mind at all hours of the day, but I see now that..." he trailed off and dropped his head. Cora turned to him and lifted his chin with her fingers.

"Darling, this is the most romantic gift I have ever received in my entire life. I love it," she said. "I'll wear it when you're away and I'm missing you, to remind me that you love me and that you're thinking of me. Of course, I'll wear it more than just then, but mostly when you're gone."

"Every time I have to leave Downton now, I'll think of you wearing this and I will smile. Perhaps, my mind will see you in _only _the necklace," he whispered into her ear. "I'm glad you like it my love."

Cora giggled lightly and pulled his lips to her's. Cora pressed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance, which he granted in a heart beat. Robert's tongue met her's and sent a jolt of electricity through Cora, making her heart leap in her chest. She leaned against him and pushed him down on the bed. Robert took the box from Cora's hand and closed it, putting it blindly on the bedside table. He then moved his hands to her hips and pulled her against him. Cora moaned lightly against his lips, making Robert flip the two of them, putting him on top of her. Cora's hands began trailing down Robert's arms, sending shivers up his spine. Her hands on him was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt in his entire life. It made him want to have her even more than he already did. Robert's hands moved from Cora's hips, moving up her body to touch her breasts through her night gown, making her inhale sharply and moan his name against his lips.

Robert broke the kiss, in an obvious state of arousal to pull off his pyjamas again. Cora smiled up at him, with the look of complete adoration that she gave Robert on a regular basis. "You're so wonderful," she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek, as he unbuttoned his nightshirt. She trailed her hands down to his chest and continued down, catching on the waistband of his pyjama pants, pulling them down, pleased that he had not put on underclothes to retrieve the pendant from his dressing room. She gazed in awe at the size of him. He was utterly perfect. She bit her lip lightly and touched him, making his jaw drop in pleasure. Cora would never know the full extent of his reaction to her and her beautiful body. He felt her stroke him lightly and he threw his pyjama shirt off and onto the floor. "Cora," he moaned lightly. "Oh Cora, my love, my dearest, oh darling."

Cora stopped biting her lip and smiled, pleased that he was enjoying her actions on his body. Robert regretfully removed her hands from him, making her pout slightly, worried that she had done something wrong. Robert finished removing his pyjama pants and threw them aside. "Cora, I just wanted to evenly match us in the clothing department," he said, smiling. "I did enjoy what you were doing, I just didn't want to soil my pyjama pants and make my valet spread gossip downstairs. Because it's honestly none of the servant's business if we're making love to one another every single night and doing things that most couples of our standing don't. Although, if any gossip does begin to circulate, I will stand by you and I will not turn my back on you, my love."

"Good. I thought that I had touched you wrong, or hurt you, or worse, done something that you didn't like," she said. "I love you and I honestly don't care if the servants start talking about us and how much we're not going to behave like a _normal aristocratic couple,_" she said, mimicking an English accent at the end. "I love you too much to care."

Robert laughed slightly at her accent imitation. "I love you too much too," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He pushed his knee gently between her knees, hoping to part her legs. Cora obliged him and spread them, deepening their kiss as he rested between her legs. Just as Robert was about to ask permission to touch her, there was a knock at the door. "Damn," he hissed. "Who the hell is interrupting us?"

"I don't know, but I'm quite upset with them," Cora said as Robert climbed off the bed and grabbed his dressing gown, putting it on and tying it up, making sure Cora had the bed covers over her before opening the door. Rosamund was standing there with a slight smirk. "What is it?" Robert asked his sister, whose expression read that she knew _exactly _what she was interrupting.

Rosamund pulled a bottle of champagne and two glasses from behind her back. "I almost forgot to bring this up to you. You'll need to drink it up quickly, because I couldn't bring the ice up with it, the two of you might have melted it," she said. "You two ought to celebrate that mama and papa are accepting that you're in love. I knocked at that exact moment because I knew, had I waited another moment, you wouldn't have answered the door and I'd have to drink it all myself."

"Thank you Rosamund," he said, taking the bottle and glasses. "But you're not joining us."

"Of course not, I know that the two of you like your alone time, so enjoy it before mama cracks down and says that the two of you are spending too much alone time together," she said. "Good night Robert, good night Cora." She turned around and walked in the direction of her room, thanking the Lord that her room was no where near Cora and Robert's. She knew that, if it were, she wouldn't get much sleep until she left to marry Marmaduke. Even though her mother was against her marrying him, if she resisted much longer, Rosamund vowed to run away, knowing that she and Marmaduke loved each other as much as Cora and Robert.

Robert closed the door and held up the bottle to Cora and smiled. "It was Rosamund, bringing us celebratory champagne," he said. "Shall we?"

Cora nodded as Robert opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. Cora sat up in the bed, the bed covers falling and exposing her breasts to him, taking the offered glass. She brought the glass up to her lips until Robert stilled her hand and sat down on the bed, covering his lower half with the bed covers. "I want to make a toast," he said.

Cora smiled. "What to, my darling?" she asked.

"To our new beginning," he whispered, caressing her face and kissing her gently, before raising his glass and taking a sip. Cora smiled and followed his actions. Their new beginning was simply worth toasting.

**Final Chapter word count: 2348 (I've written shorter essays worth 15% of my final grade for school. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed reading it.)**


End file.
